Melletted maradok
by Meluzina
Summary: Németország legyőzve és elhagyatva feküdt a berlini csata után maradt romok között... azonban nem mindenki felejtette el őt.


_Ez volt George DeValiert első fanficje, és azért különleges, mert nem AU, hanem Ludwig és Feli országokként jelennek meg benne. Nekem meg azért kedves, mert én írtam az első review-t. Dicsekszem ;-) _

_Az eredeti történetet itt lehet elolvasni: s/5945340/1/Stay-With-You  
_

_1945 május 2.-án a berlini csata a végéhez közeledett. A várost szinte teljesen lerombolták. Németország a második világháború folyamán több, mint kétmillió polgári lakost veszített. Hatmillió ártatlan férfi, nő és gyerek halt meg a náci rendőrség ténykedése miatt. Közel hatmillió német katona esett el. Németország hivatalosan 1945 május 8-án tette le a fegyvert._

* * *

A kiáltások elviselhetetlenek voltak. Már napok óta visszhangoznak a fülében. A gépfegyverek zakatolása a tankok dübörgése, bombák fülsiketítő robbanása vette kerül. De valahogyan csak a kiáltásokat hallotta. A lelkébe hatoltak, és addig marcangolták, amíg nem érzett mást, csak fájdalmat, nyomorúságot, lelkiismeretfurdalást és kétségbeejtő tehetetlenséget, ami lelkét darabokra törte.

Fájt a lélegzetvétel. Fájt a mozgás. Az is fájt, hogy itt fekszik a törmelék-borította földön, amíg feje fölött lángol az ég, és fülében népének sikolya visszhangzik. A levegő nehéz volt a füsttől, ez köhögésre ingerelte, ez is fájt. Ahogy a szája elé tette a kezét érezte, hogy tüdejéből vér buzog elő, és kifolyik ajkain. Lehunyta a szemét. Talán már közel a vég. Félig még reménykedett is benne, hiszen akkor már nem fog fájdalmat érezni.

Németország belemarkolt a körülötte heverő törmelékbe; ujjai közé szorította a kő és téglamaradványokat. Ennyi maradt a gyönyörű, impozáns épületekből, melyek valaha az utcákat szegélyezték. A fővárosa romokban hever körülötte. Akárcsak az országa. Amerika és Oroszország legyőzte és lerombolta, és most egész Németország sorsa az ő kezükben van. Összeszorította a fogait és olyan erősen szorította a kőtörmelékeket, hogy érezte, ahogy felhasította a kesztyűjét és a bőrébe vágott. Képtelen volt feltartóztatni a Szövetségesek előrenyomulását. Senkit sem tudott megmenteni. Olyan tehetetlen most, akárcsak akkor volt, mikor annak az őrültnek a hatalma alatt állt, aki végül gyáván megölte magát Berlinben. Németország tehetetlen, szenved, és teljesen magára van hagyva. És nem tehetett róla, de érezte, hogy megérdemli ezt.

Németország nem akart itt lenni. Soha nem gondolta, hogy ez lesz a vége. De valahogyan mégis sejtette. Szorosan behunyta szemeit, de könnyeit nem tudta visszafojtani. A népéért sírt. A polgári lakosságért, akiknek kiáltásai körbeveszik. Azokért sírt, akik a nemzete kezétől, nemzete nevében haltak meg. A véráztatta évekért sírt, amelyek alatt annyi szörnyűség történt, amit el sem tudott képzelni azelőtt. Mindezekért sírt.

A kiáltások egyre halkabbak lettek, és Németország rémülten ismerte fel, hogy mit is jelent ez. Úgy érezte, hogy vörös ég fokozatosan elsötétül, és a föld lassan forogni kezd alatta. Japánra gondolt, aki továbbra sem adta fel a küzdelmet, és azon tűnődött, mennyi ideje van még az összeomlásig. Poroszországra gondolt, merre lehet, és mit szólna, ha látná, hogy az ő higgadt öcsikéje sírva fekszik a földön. És Olaszországra, Olaszországra aki elhagyta, Olaszországra aki a mindene volt, aki mindent elvett tőle, és mindent tönkretett. Németország hirtelen fáradtnak érezte magát, olyan fáradtnak, hogy alig tudott gondolkozni. Hullámokban kezdte elönteni lényét a zuhanás érzése, mikor váratlanul éles, kétségbeesett kiáltás szakította szét az agyára telepedő homályt.

- Németország!

Németország kinyitotta a szemét, felkiáltott, és majdnem megfulladt a légcsövébe nyomuló vértől. Álmodik. Biztosan álmodik. Az lehetetlen, hogy _ő _itt legyen. De ismét hallotta az éles, kétségbeesett, szinte hisztérikus kiáltást.

- Németország! Németország itt vagy? Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek mondd, hogy hallasz engem! Mondd, hogy itt vagy! Kérlek, Németország!

Olaszország hangja késként vágott Németországba. Ismét fájdalom nyilallt a hasába. Olaszország döntött. Elhagyta őt és átállt a Szövetségesekhez. Úgy ment el, hogy vissza sem nézett, egy szóval sem magyarázkodott. Elvitte azt, ami Németország meghasadt szívében még megmaradt, és darabokra törte. Nem. Biztosan álmodik. Mély lélegzetet vett, de vér fojtogatta a tüdejét, heves köhögőroham fogta el, és összegörnyedt fájdalmában. Kétségbeesetten kapkodott levegőért, és rövid időre elsötétült előtte a világ. Mikor végre levegőhöz jutott, és kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy Olaszország térdre esik előtte. Németország még mindig hitetlenkedve nézte.

- Jaj Istenem, Németország… Jaj Istenem, Ludwig! - Olaszország föléje hajolt, és reszkető kezekkel törölte le a vért Németország szájáról.

- Álmodom, - mondta Németország. Csak suttogni tudott

- Nem, nem álmodsz! Itt vagyok! Nem érzel? - Olaszország megragadta Németország kezét, és az ajkaihoz emelte. - Itt vagyok veled.

- Feliciano, - suttogta Németország hitetlenkedve. Soha nem látta még Olaszországot ilyen soványnak. Sárfoltos egyenruhát viselt, gesztenyeszín haja kócos és piszkos. Kimerültnek látszott. Rémültnek. És a leggyönyörűbbnek, amit Németország valaha is látott. Ludwig nyelni próbált, de torka összeszorult. - Elmentél.

- El kellett mennem. - Olaszország hangja elcsuklott. - Oh Ludwig, nem volt más választásom! Te... te biztosan megérted, jobban, mint bárki más! - A fiú szemeiben a közeli tüzek fénye ragyogott. Megcsókolta Németország kezét, és az arcához szorította.

- Mit keresel itt? - Németország Olaszországra emelte könnyektől homályos szemeit.

- Meg kellett találnom téged. Tudnom kellett, hogy jól vagy-e. - Ezt úgy mondta Olaszország, mint ami a világon a legegyértelműbb dolgot.

Ludwig nevetni próbált. Nem sikerült. - Te bolond olasz. Neked nem szabadna itt lenned.

Olaszország határozottan megrázta a fejét. - Nem. Nekem itt a helyem.

Németország a szeme előtt elfolyó árnyékokkal küzdött.  
- Mindennek vége, Feliciano. - Megpróbálta a a torkát köszörülni, de csak suttogni tudott. - Reménytelen a helyzet. Nem hiszem, hogy én...

- Ez nem igaz, - szakította félbe Olaszország, és szorosabban fogta Németország kezét.

- A népem…

- Erősek. Akárcsak te. Ezt is át fogják vészelni. Rendbe fogsz jönni, Ludwig. - Olaszország elmosolyodott, és egy pillanatra megint olyan volt, mint régen, mikor nevetett, énekelt, és mindenkit felvidított maga körül, olyan, mint ezelőtt a földi pokol előtt volt. - Túl fogod élni. Rendbe fogsz jönni.

Németország hinni akart neki. - Egyre sötétebb lesz.

Olaszország felkiáltott. - Ez… ez azért van, mert aludnod kell. - Hangján érezhető volt az elfojtott pánik. Végigsimított Németország homlokán, és lágyan eligazította a homlokába lógó fürtjeit. - Aludj, Ludwig. Én itt leszek veled.

- Soha nem lesz vége. Miért kellett ezt csinálnunk? - Az ég hirtelen kivilágosodott, ahogy egy újabb bomba fénye villant. Szinte szép volt. Olaszország csendben cirógatta Németország haját. - Haza kellene menned - mondta Németország, bár kétségbeesetten szorongatta Feliciano kezét, és nagyon remélte, hogy vele marad.

- Nem hagylak el megint. Most már semmi más nem számít. Csak azzal akarok lenni, … azzal a valakivel, akit… - Olaszország zavartan szakította félbe a mondatot. - Veled kell lennem. Aludj.

- Már nem fáj. - A vöröslő éget lassan sötétség vonta be.

- Ez csak azért van, mert fáradt vagy. Aludj. Itt leszek veled.

- Bolond olasz. - Németország behunyta a szemét. Már nem hallotta a kiáltásokat. Csak Olaszország biztonságot adó, meleg kezét érezte, mikor elaludt a kőtörmelékek között, és a feje fölött bombák repkedtek.

* * *

_Vége_


End file.
